Running With The Wolves
by Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112
Summary: Draco failed the task that the Dark Lord set and has to pay the price. Nobody knows of what he has become except for his family and the Death Eaters. Rather than stay at his Manor with them, he returns to Hogwarts. Only Luna Lovegood sees through Draco's beast. How will they manage to survive a War together? Will they both make it out alive? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! This is a joint story with LunasaMarlay123 so you can see it on her account as well. We decided to do a Werewolf Draco story as there aren't many out there in the world that are good. To top it, we felt like we could do a songfic and romance/tragedy story. I hope tissues aren't necessary until later in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us are JK Rowling but the plot is ours.**

 **Full Summary: Draco failed the task that the Dark Lord set and has to pay the price. Nobody knows of what he has become except for his family and the Death Eaters. Rather than stay at his Manor with them, he returns to Hogwarts. The Carrows, who aren't as dear to Voldemort as they make out to be, don't know of what he is. Luna Lovegood sees through Draco's beast and to the real him that nobody has ever seen before. How will they manage to survive a War together? Will they both make it out alive?**

 _Go row the boat to safer grounds_

 _But don't you know we're stronger now?_

 _My heart still beats and my skin still feels_

 _My lungs still breath, my mind still fears_

 _But we're running out of time_

 _For the echoes in my mind cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _Disguise opened wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the_

 _Trick or treat, what would it be?_

 _I walk alone, I'm everything_

 _My ears can hear and my mouth can speak_

 _My spirit talks, I know my soul believes_

 _But we're running out of time_

 _For the echoes in my mind cry_

 _There's blood on your lies_

 _Disguise opened wide_

 _There is nowhere for you to hide_

 _The hunter's moon is shining_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _It can cause betrayal it hurts_

 _I can't be dreaming_

 _The night deceives us,_

 _A million voices inside my dreams_

 _My heart is left so incomplete_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_

 _I'm running with the wolves tonight_

 _I'm running with the wolves_


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. Thank you to people who reviwed on the last chapter! To answer one of the reviews, I acctually didn't know that this website frowned upon shared stories so I'll keep that in mind. Also, I have read many fanfictions that start the story off with the songand then people know a little about the setting and theme of the story. When I see songs at the start, I search them on YouTube but an hour version and just listen to it until I have finished the fanfiction. Thank you for the feedback, favs and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us are JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1

' _Go row the boat to safer grounds'_

Draco knew that he had failed. He feared what the Dark Lord would do to him. What he would do to his parents. More specifically his mother. He didn't really care what the bastard did to his father. Draco didn't care about him.

"Draco." There was that voice. The voice of the person who was going to kill him and his mother. He hated it. He unconsciously clenched his hands into fists.

Everybody assumed that if you became a Death Eater, you were automatically a bad person. It was mostly true but that didn't mean that all people in the Order were good, just as it didn't mean that all Death Eaters were bad. He hadn't asked to join but had been forced. What else was he supposed to do?

He knew there were options but none of them much appealed to him. Just because he didn't like what Voldemort was doing, it didn't make him want to go running off to Dumbledore. He still had his own beliefs and wasn't going to change them just so that he wouldn't have to follow a psychopath.

"You have failed me." Draco figured that he expected him to answer with the usual 'yes m'lord' or whatever but hell, if that madman thought Draco still wanted to be part of his ranks then he could go eat his own toenail.

"I do not like failures." Draco felt his eyebrow rise ever so slightly. It seemed, unlike everybody else in the room, that the Dark Lord had noticed as well because his red eyes flashed dangerously.

Occlumency was key to surviving when you have Voldemort living in your house but Draco let him ever so slightly into his head so that he could hear his thought, _Really? I'd no clue. I thought you just did everything for fun and make daisy chains and such._

Oops, wrong thing to say. Draco didn't especially care as he was most likely be killed soon anyway.

"I'm not going to kill you, Draco." Draco felt his face go slightly limp and his hands unclenched. What? No, he must be trying to trick him. "But it isn't as though you're going to have much of a life anyway."

Ah, now that made a little bit more sense. He was going to make him drink unicorns blood or something just as bad. Voldemort stood and motioned for him to follow. Seeing nothing else he could do, Draco followed soundlessly. What was going to happen to him? Would his mother be alright? Was Voldemort only going to hurt him or his whole family?

As they stepped into the room, Draco sensed rather than saw his 'master' grinning from ear to ear. Oh, no. Whatever was in store for him must be really bad. He briefly wondered whether he would be able to leave the room or escape.

He noticed that Voldemort had made the door vanish and was casting some spells on the windows. Presumably to make him unable to break them. Looking out of them to gaze at the moon for maybe the last time he felt his face drain of colour as realisation dawned on him.

The snake-like man followed his gaze and the grin on his ghastly and pale face grew even larger. It was rather unnerving that such a face was able to spot an expression that could usually be connected with somebody feeling genuinely happy.

"Yes, Draco." Draco turned his slightly tear filled orbs to face directly opposite the glowing red fireballs on the grey head. "I have uses for your mother and so physically harming her enough to satisfy me or killing her would not do. I feel that perhaps emotionally hurting her is best. What other way would I do it than to get her darling boy a cursed life until the day he dies?"

With a final swish of his wand, the monster left Draco in the empty room. But empty it was not, in the corner, Draco managed to make out two glowing yellow eyes bore right into his and then it pounced.

DMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLL

Luna awoke abruptly. She gazed around her room with her usual dreamy expression. Some people found her odd for the fact that she could always manage to act calm even in the worst of situations. She didn't blame them.

It wasn't as though she wasn't scared at those points, it was more that she chose not to be scared. If people always spend their lives thinking about every bad that could happen, then they would never be able to see the happy things that happened.

Luna didn't always believe everything that the Quibbler produced. In fact, only a very small amount of the creatures that it claimed existed actually were. Wrackspurts existed but muggles knew them by a different name. The name they called them, she did not know.

She only made herself believe them because she knew that it would break her father's heart if he knew that his daughter was so different than he had always thought. Sometimes Luna would fantasize that she was another person but then realised that her facies couldn't come true and she wouldn't fall in love with a wolf or a fox.

She also did it for her mother. Her mother had told her to be open minded about everything and allow possibilities of everything being possible until there was proof that they weren't. It was easier to admit that you were wrong about something existing than admitting to being wrong about something not existing.

But humans altogether didn't seem to like admitting when they were wrong. It wasn't in their nature. Luna knew that. So she allowed her head to be filled with possibilities and perhaps that was the reason she was in Ravenclaw.

Getting up to have breakfast with her father, Luna smiled at the memory of her mother. As she often said to anybody who asked, she really had been an extraordinary witch and Luna hoped that one day, she would make her mother proud of her.

 **-Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112**


	3. Chapter 3

**a.n. I am really really super duper sorry about the delay in updating this story! LunasaMarlay556 is currently unable to write chapters or post them at the moment so I have had to write the second part of it. I am also very super mega mega ultra duper 100 x20 times sorry about the incredibly short length of this chapter! I wanted to try and make the chapters for this story a little longer than I have been for some of my other stories but apparently that isn't happening. I am going to be putting in a few songs and poems just as chapters sometimes I think so I'm sorry for those of you who don't like that. I, personally, do. Thank you to everybody who waited patiently for the chapter and thank you for the reviews and favs.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter, the lucky swine JKR does. BUT THE PLOT IS OUR PEOPLE! OOOUUURRRRSSSS! Yeah... maybe I should have layed down with the nutella... BUT IT'S JUST SO DAMN TASTYYYY! Ok... on with the chapter!  
**

Chapter 2

' _But don't you know we're stronger now_ '

Draco felt wet droplets of fearful tears run down his face like raindrops and the biting pain in his neck, he couldn't believe the Dark Lord actually set a werewolf on him. Of all the things that the insane wizard could of done this was by far the most rutheless for Draco. Wasn't this man supposed to be all about blood purity? Why would he make one of the wizarding world's most pure family's heir into a half-breed?

 _'Merlin, what's wrong with my life'_ , Draco thought bitterly as he wiped the last of his tears away and stood up. He can't let any of the death eaters see him crying after all. He almost had pity for that professor he had had in third year. Lupin, was it? Yes, that was the one. _'Merlin, if only he could see me now'_ Draco thought with a scowl.

Maybe the gods just wanted to mess with his life? That was certainly how Draco felt because as he was about to lie down to rest, the Dark Mark that had been branded into his skin started to burn. It was like a white hot fire had invaded his whole being as the pulsing pain shot up his forearm.

Tears once again obscured Draco's vision as the pain from his mark made his scream in agony. Voldemort was angry today and impatient or seems, as the pain got stronger every second he delayed the torture he knew he would get when he walked down the marble steps of his Manor.

With a final glance around himself, he let the Dark Lord summon him and had his breath squeezed out as he was apparated to his side.

DMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLL

Pain. That's all Luna felt when her vision faded away, she couldn't remember anything about it only that someone was in great pain. She sighed, before waking outside, she promised her father that she would search for Wrackspurts today after all.

 **(the rest is written by me as LunasaMarlay556 was unable to continue the chapter. But the first half was also edited by me to try and make it longer!)**

Luna rather enjoyed trying to find Wrackspurts. They were relitively easy to come across when she had her special glasses on and there were a lot of people around but trying to find them when they were not investing somebody's brain was proving rather tricky for her.

It had been roughly a week and a half since Luna had returned from school but since she had stayed at Hogwarts to go to Professor Dumbledore's funeral, there was only two weeks left of the Summer holidays.

Luna had always hoped that perhaps somebody might invite her around their house during the summer break but she always seemed to just stay at home, receiving no letters and hearing nothing from anybody until the term would start once more.

She understood from her third year and below as she had had no friends whatsoever in that time. In her fourth year, however, Umbridge had come along and she had met Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. She had loved the DA meetings as she had felt like she had friends for the first time.

The incident in the Department of Mysteries almost made her believe that they would write to her. Try and talk to her. Invite her around their house perhaps. Reply to the letters and invitations that she sent them. But no. Not even Hermione had replied. Ginny had sent one letter saying that she was unable to help her search for Nargles but that had been it.

She had a suspicion that Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't even be in school this year because of whatever they were going to try and do to stop Lord Voldemort so she would be with Neville and Ginny.

It wasn't as though Luna didn't like these two, no, quite the opposite. It was just that they were both in different houses as each other, didn't share any classes, Neville was the year above and neither liked searching for Nargles with her.

It rather upset Luna that after five years of being at Hogwarts, she still hadn't made any decent or good friends. Lovely.

Sighing at her rotten luck, Luna left the house in hopes to find the Wrackspurts.

 **LunasaMarlay556 & Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112**


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n. This isn't really a proper chapter but I included it as an extra sorry for the lack of updating and short precious chapter. You are welcome to skip it if you wish. It is only a few poems about wolfes but I thought they were quite nice.**

 **Disclaimer: NOT JKR PEEPS! YOU GOT THAT?!**

 _In my dream  
I dream I am you  
running wolf_

 _As you run through  
the valleys of truth  
I see the dew  
I see the trees  
as though I am you  
I see through your eyes  
I feel your fears  
I feel your heart beating_

 _I see indians dancing  
round fires of peace  
I see the fears  
of what the white man brings  
I see peace and harmony  
and a place for me_

 _Running wolf  
one of truth  
why is there a place for me_

 _Because my light and soul  
I am the reincarnation of you - _Running Wolf by Dave Alan Walker.

 _Like a grey shadow lurking in the light,_  
 _He ventures forth along the edge of night;_

 _With silent foot he scouts the coulie's rim_  
 _And scents the carrion awaiting him.  
_

 _His savage eyeballs lurid with a flare_  
 _Seen but in unfed beasts which leave their lair_

 _To wrangle with their fellows for a meal_  
 _Of bones ill-covered. Sets he forth to steal,  
_

 _T_ _o search and snarl and forage hungrily;_  
 _A worthless prairie vagabond is he._

 _Luckless the settler's heifer which astray_  
 _Falls to his fangs and violence a prey;  
_

 _Useless her blatant calling when his teeth_  
 _Are fast upon her quivering flank-beneath_

 _His fell voracity she falls and dies_  
 _With inarticulate and piteous cries,  
_

 _Unheard, unheeded in the barren waste,_  
 _To be devoured with savage greed and haste._

 _Up the horizon once again he prowls_  
 _And far across its desolation howls;_

 _Sneaking and satisfied his lair he gains_  
 _And leaves her bones to bleach upon the plains.-_ The Wolf by Emily Pauline Johnson

 **\- Apology from Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR but at least I got myself this plot.**

' _My heart still beats and my skin still feels'_

"Draco, I'm glad you came." _Ha! As if I had a choice._ Draco thought as he looked about him to see that he was the only person present. "You see I have thought for a while about his and have decided to send you to Hogwarts this year rather than the original arrangement."

Draco stopped and stared. Go… go back? Go back! Was he absolutely mental?! Wait… this was the Dark Lord, of course he's mental!

"I do not intend on telling anybody about your...shall we call it, condition? Yes. Nobody knows and I trust you will keep it that way?" Draco didn't reply but the madman must have taken this as a 'yes'.

"You know that you have no choice but to follow my orders." It was true. If you joined, you made an unbreakable vow to follow the Dark Lord's orders. Recently, he had started Imperiusing people and forcing them to make the Vow so that his ranks would increase. Draco had been helping them find loopholes in their orders.

Draco nodded stiffly to show that he understood his 'Lord'. Grey eyes met red and it were as though they were both gazing into an electrical storm.

Draco's eyes were the clouds and thunder, unintentionally giving a warning of what was to come. He was the rain telling everybody to get inside before lightning, Voldemort, strook. He didn't even mean to do it but he had warned all of Hogwarts that they shouldn't blindly trust anybody that Dumbledore did.

He was painstakingly aware that Professor Snape had been told by Dumbledore to kill him so that Draco didn't have to, it had been incredibly obvious, but nobody else seemed to know so he had to keep pretending that he thought Snape was on Lord Voldemort's side even when he seemed to be somewhere in the middle.

Then Draco just blacked out.

Thud.

Tom twirled his wand in his hands. He had knocked the boy unconscious until the time came for him to return to Hogwarts. He would take a Portkey there and then he need not see the coward until later on.

Tom had hoped that Draco would have been a better supporter than he really was and found himself rather displeased by what had become of the boy. He had hoped that because of the boy's lifelong beliefs, he would enjoy being a Death Eater more than anything.

It seemed that he had been mistaken.

He knew that the boy was, most definitely, not a Dumpledore supporter and nor was he a spy but he didn't seem to fancy actually causing harm to anybody. The boy had been abused as a young child and therefore knew first hand how much the Cruciatus curse could hurt but he couldn't even take out his anger out on filthy muggles.

It simply was not in Draco's nature to cause harm to other human beings it seemed. So Tom's plan had been to make Draco more vicious and want to hurt people more by getting Fenrir Greyback to turn him. His plan had, yet again, backfired.

It was obvious to anybody who looked at the now half-breed that he hated Tom Riddle, or to him, Lord Voldemort. It was as clear as a fresh spring morning. Tom shivered at the simile. No, he could not compare hatred with something as… as… sissy as a springs morning.

Sighing at his choice of a follower now slumped ungracefully and uncharacteristically in a heap on the floor, he apparated away to call a full Death Eater meeting.

DMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLL

 _September 1st_

Luna sat herself into a seat opposite Neville and smiled sadly. She could sense that somebody was sad. Somebody was angry. They wanted to take their anger out but didn't know how to do so. It saddened her that somebody was in such pain and nobody could even tell.

That somebody was on the train somewhere. Most likely, they had a calm exterior so that none would see their sorrow and anger. Luna wished people would not do this. If people didn't pretend that they weren't upset then more people would help them and make them feel better.

It was normal and somewhat healthy to be sad occasionally but it was never nice to have to go through it on your own. It always seemed to make people feel somewhat better to know that others were there for them. It certainly had helped Luna.

If Luna was ever sad, she would sing to the river just down from her house. She would sing slow folk songs that she vaguely remembered her mother singing to her when she had been alive. She knew that crying usually got sadness out of her system so she opted for that approach as well.

Luna felt as though the river was much more understanding than perhaps any other human might ever be. It never thought of others emotions but only of it's one job. To flow. To shimmer. To listen. To sing. To keep going no matter what. It was how Luna viewed her life.

She wouldn't let sharp stones and logs block her from going places, she would find a way around them, over them if she was able to. She would make sure that in the end, her stream would meet the sea. Where all streams and rivers met in the end and she could be part of her mother again. They could be together in their own ocean that was otherwise known as the rest of eternity.

But here she was. Solid and unable to flow through grass and follow her destined path. All of her senses and organs working together to move even here eyelids while water would just do everything on it's own. At least her body worked together. Like friends. While if she really was a river, she would be alone until the rest of eternity wanted her back.

But Luna supposed she could wait until then. For now.

 **Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112**


	6. Chapter 6

**a.n. Hiya! I know it has been FOREVER since I last updated but LunasaMarlay556 was taking ages to write up her chapter and I hadn't seen her for a little over a week and so when I finally recieved half of her chapter, I decided to just finish it off for now and edit it to her second half once she has written it. This is another short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: JK's world, not ours. JK's characters, not ours. The plot, ours.**

* * *

'My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears'

Ginny walked into Luna's compartment, thinking it was empty. So she was surprised to find that instead of an empty compartment, she found a certain blonde Ravenclaw humming quietly to a wordless melody that only she knew.

"Hello, Ginny." She said in that dreamy voice of her's, startling Ginny out of her thoughts. Ginny smiled, sitting next to her as she finished humming her haunting melody.

"Hello, Luna." She replied, after she had finished the last note.

Luna didn't say anything, just stared at Ginny, making him nervous as it felt like she was staring straight into her soul. Ginny swallowed thickly, seemingly making Luna emerge from her daydream.

She blinked her owl-like eyes, smiling at Ginny before saying sirius-ly, "The wrackspurts are invading your mind, are you feeling ok Ginny, did they make your brain go fuzzy?"

She seemed concerned, making Ginny smile and shake her head.

She really did like the Ravenclaw girl but sometimes she really did think she was a little bit mad. Of course, that's simply just what Luna was like and Ginny knew that she wouldn't want her any other way.

DMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLL

Meanwhile in another compartment on the other side of the train, two boys were having an argument. This argument was about Draco's unwillingness to fake being full of bloodlust like the other Death Eaters.

Blaise (the other member of the argument) seemed to be winning.

"Draco you can't just be like some sissy when your in the meetings! Soon they will start to think that you are not on their side." He hissed viciously at the other Slytherin boy.

Draco sighed in exasperation and slight anger.

"You don't know what I have been going through recently. You don't know what he has done to me." He hastily carried on when he noticed that his friend was going to interrupt. "Even if you think you do because he made you a Death Eater too, you don't know! You never will know! There are only a few people in this world that really understand what my life has been turned into and I can't very well just go and talk to them! Man, it's times like these where I wish I had payed more attention in third year Defence lessons."

Draco groaned into his hands when he realised what he had just let slip. He knew that Blaise was a very intelligent boy, in the top five of Hogwarts, and would most likely figure out what Draco was hiding if he kept on letting small pieces of information like that get loose.

"Aha!" Said the dark haired boy triumphantly, "So it has something to do with a subject that we learned in third year defence! So far I know that the Dark Lord has hurt you, physically and mentally, you feel like a danger to everybody and we learned about something to do with this in third year! Great! I always keep my notes from all classes in case I need them so I should be able to find this easy peasy!"

What neither of them knew was that Neville Longbottom had just heard almost everything that they had said through the half closed compartment door and went to go and tell his friends about what he had heard the two boys saying.

- **LunasaMarlay556 (first half) I wrote the rest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a.n. Hi! I know it has been a while since I last posted but something happened to my laptop and I couldn't type on docs. I was able to type yesturday, though but I was celebrating my birthday. Yup, my birthday was on Friday so I went bowling with some of my family yesturday and we got home kinda late so I've only just been able to update! I hope some people can read my new oneshot. It's a Splatoon one and I might make it into a longer story but I'm pretty sure I'll rewrite it. Just, please read it! It's not long so it'll only take a minute or so of your lifetime. PLEEEAAASSEEE**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JKR but the plot belongs to LunasaMarlay556 and myself.**

* * *

 _'But we're running out of time'_

Draco didn't remember the rest of the train journey. He had drifted off after a bit and woken up to an empty train. He had only gotten off the train and began walking up to the school, not even caring that Blaise hadn't tried to even wake him up or tell him that the train had arrived at the station.

Although the full moon was 16 days away, his head was throbbing and his limbs were weak so he had had to stop and sit down for a little bit on the walk to the castle. Since it was rather dark and the lights of the great hall were off, he figured that the feast had ended and all of the students and teachers had already left to go to bed.

Surely he hadn't been asleep for that long on the train? Did that mean that the train only ever left the station once everybody was off?

Well if somebody had told him that last year then maybe he wouldn't have bothered to break Potter's nose!

Potter. Draco felt a stab to the heart thinking about that. He had felt Potter looking at him when he had not wanted to kill Dumbledore. He hadn't known where in the room he had been but he could just sense his gaze.

He was briefly aware that Potter would most likely not be going to Hogwarts this year but in all honesty he couldn't care less. Just as long as somebody destroyed that monster who called himself Lord Voldemort, he would be eternally grateful.

By the time Draco got to the school, it was late into the night. He almost didn't want to go into the school for fear of what he had made it. If he had been a bit more brave, Dumbledore would still be alive hopefully and the school would be normal.

He knew that Snape was now the Headmaster but with the Carrows in charge of discipline then the students probably wouldn't be seeing much of him anyway. Draco didn't want to have to go into the school and see that the muggle borns were being mistreated. Despite always calling them names, Draco could finally see that the beliefs he had been brought up to follow were wrong.

You know what they say, better late than never.

When Draco reached the front steps of Hogwarts, he saw that he was not the only person who was outside this late at night.

LLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDMLLDM

Luna didn't like what had happened to the school. All first years sorted into Hufflepuff and all muggleborns had to sleep in the dungeons. Not like the Slytherin common room. In an actual dungeon cell. It wasn't fair. The first years would have been anxiously and excitedly awaiting their Hogwarts letters and then if they were Hufflepuffs, their Hogwarts experience would be completely ruined.

The Gryffindors had to find a place on the second floor to sleep so it wasn't much better for them as the school wouldn't provide beads for them.

The Ravenclaws got a slightly more luxurious stay as they were allowed to go on the seventh floor where some people knew was the Room of Requirement. Luna wasn't sure whether the Carrows had known this but Luna had already started rescuing scared first years from other houses even though it was only the first night.

The Slytherin's got to choose any common room that had previously been owned by any house. Most went to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor tower however, because of the warmth in them and the view.

Luna hadn't wanted to go to bed after saving some of the first years so had left to look at the moon and stars. She liked looking at the moon because she would know how close it was until the full moon. Luna always sang to the moon when it was full in hopes that people who transform under it would have a more gentle night.

Of course, she knew that sounded ridiculous but it was something that she truly and genuinely believed was true and sod to all that told her otherwise.

She saw a small flash of platinum blond hair approaching slowly towards the castle and she cocked her head slightly as she watched the young Malfoy stagger her way. She could tell that he was in pain and she wanted to help him to the steps but she knew that he wouldn't really appreciate it as he should.

So she watched.

When he came right in front of her he gave a small half hearted smile and this was when Luna something was terribly wrong.

"You look troubled." Luna stated dreamily. The only response she got was a small and tired nod before he sat down next to her and gazed up at the moon. "Tell your worries to the stars. I find that they sometimes take pity on us earthlings and so help us when we are in desperate need of it."

For some reason, the Slytherin wasn't making fun of her or even considering doubting her odd beliefs as usual but he said a small thank you and stared whispering to the stars. Luna liked this Draco but she already knew that she didn't like the way that he had been changed.

"I'll see you later then, Draco." She said as she stood after a few minutes of silence.

"Goodnight, Lovegood." He said quietly, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Goodnight." She replied, walking through the front door of Hogwarts with a small smile upon her face.

Don't-call-me-Nymphadora-112


End file.
